Dummy PagE
Mystic Eyes To be properly written, just merged sections for now. The Mystic Eyes of Truth Perception, are a unique form of Mystic Eyes possessed by Michael von Reinhardt that is said to allow Michael to "see the truth of the world itself", and is considered to be a mortal replica of the Mystic Eyes possessed by the Divine Spirit correlating to the mythology of the Scandinavian-Nordic god known as Odin himself. Currently designated as Gold under the Noble Colours system by Michael himself based on his current knowledge of the power and nature of these eyes, these eyes are considered to be inborn Mystic Eyes, that allows Michael the ability to visualize the very nature of the world around him, and grants him the ability to cause nature interference via his eyes. *'Illusionary Resillience: '''With these Mystic Eyes, Michael is capable of seeing past virtually any form of visual based illusions as well as illusionary magic by simply activating his Mystic Eyes, regardless of the extent of mastery the illusions may have been generated with or the tier of the particular brand of magic generated, seeing past Illusionism Magecraft, Illusion Magic, and genjutsu just as easily as each other: effortlessly. It should be noted that Michael's nature as a synesthete also extends this resilliance against illusions to his other sensory faculties, albeit to a lesser extent. *'Essence Reading: 'In addition, Michael's Mystic Eyes allow him to see the unique aura of an individual, allowing him to identify others and track them even should they be attempting to conceal themselves by tracking this unique aura, as well as allows him to track dislodged body parts of an invididual by comparing the aura signatures of the person and the particularly body part, even if the body part has been obscured from all forms of conventional perception involving a human being's traditional senses. Michael's eyes have also enabled him to perceive the unique, scarlet feathered aura of a Blood Breed, granting Michael the tools he needs to finally make his dream a reality. :*'Empathy 'While these capabilities are indeed admirable, Michael has deciphered that there is more to his eyes than he has done enough research to uncover, as his Mystic Eyes are both an abnormality and singularity. As a synesthete, Michael's ability to perceive the unique aura of an individual seemingly stimulates other sensory pathways simultaneously, giving him an incredibly powerful ability to view the world through this method. Through his ability to view the unique individual auras of persons with seemingly all of his senses, as well as the unique shape or form a person may have for themselves, by perceiving disturbances within a person's aura, Michael can gain an understanding of the emotions and intentions of others with a glance. *'Truth Altering: 'In addition, Michael is capable of altering the Truth of others around him, altering and controlling the vision of those around him, allowing him to seemingly induce nauseating hallucinations, project what he sees himself into the minds of others around him, project the vision of another into his own eyes as well as demonstrate a power over visual illusions in general. *'Supernatural Clarity: 'As a derivation of his ability to perceive the truth of the world, Michael has demonstrated the ability to see with supernatural clarity as well as the ability to easily perceive extremely fast-moving objects on a level simply surpassing ordinary vision, thus enabling Michael to see the most minuscule of details. Every image is rendered in the highest possible quality to Michael, as the most infinitesimal of details and indentations, or even the fastest of movements are completely rendered to him in perfect clarity. This unique level perception also relates to seemingly everything observable with his supernatural clarity of perception allowing him to mimic physical actions, read lips, notice when an opponent is preparing an attack according to the changes in their energies if exuded or contractions in their muscles. *'Panoramic Vision: 'Due to recently awakening it along with his chakra, while it retains it's potency, Michael has not yet trained his Byakugan, meaning that his current range of sight is 50 metres in all directions, except for a single blind spot at the back of his neck near and slightly above the thoraic vertebrae. *'Penetrative, Thermal, Telescopic, Microscopic and Infrared Vision: 'However, Michael has demonstrated the ability to utilize his Byakugan to achieve penetrative vision, seemingly penetrating through any solid objects or obstructions, and remains unaffected by blinding interferences, including but not limited to blinding flashes of light. In addition, the Byakugan is capable of granting Michael the ability to magnify on extremely small targets in a manner akin to telescopic vision, and even detect an opponent through their body heat. *'High-Speed Vision:'''The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them, which when synergized with his Mystic Eyes, gives Michael ample time to breakdown an opponent's attacks.